Calm
by eun.soo.cha
Summary: "Aku bisa mengambil semua rasa sakitmu" " Aku selalu bernasip sial. Aku baru saja mulai untuk malam ini dan kau menyudahinya!" "Flower hotel dekat dari sini?" Chanbaek/Baekyeol Dldr


Chapter 1

Calm

Author : eunsoo

Genre : Romance, Crime

Rate : T

WARNING:  
>BoyXBoy, Typo's, OOC,Dldr, Crack Pair, Aneh , No Flame, No Bash, Typo Bertebaran, Gaje, Judul ga nyambung, De el el.<p>

Pair : chanbaek/baekyeol.

Just read and review, guys!

Cekidot…

Chanyeol sedang menghentikan mobilnya perlahan di pinggir jalan, keadaan sekitarnya yang sepi tidak membuatnya merasa takut atau merinding dan mengusiknya sama sekali, matanya merah dan berair menandakan sang empunya sedang bersedih, tidak hanya sedih, namun perasaan kecewa akan dirinya yang tak mampu menjaga seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya, orang yang sangat berjasa dalm hidupnya. Chanyeol menangis dalam diam.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah mobil yang di tumpangi chanyeol. Untuk sesaat tidak ada suara apapun, kemudian Tok Tok Tok kaca jedela mobil chanyeol di ketuk dari luar, chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan seorang namja mungil yang tersenyum menggoda kearahnya, kaca jendela terbuka otomatis begitu chanyeol menekan tombol, dan kini menampilkan lebih jelas sosok lelaki itu, chanyeol meneliti penampilan namja itu, ia berambut darkbrown kulit bersih dan menampilkan senyum yang chanyeol akui memang sangat manis dan pakaianya sangat tipis padahal namja itu membawa jaket yang ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya.

"sepertinya kau butuh sedikit cinta" ucap namja manis itu menggoda, ia melihat ada jejak air mata di pipi chanyeol, dan chanyeol segera menghapusnya.

"Aku bisa mengambil semua rasa sakitmu" namja itu tersenyum lagi

"Simpan itu untuk orang lain. Aku seorang polisi" jawab chanyeol ketus, ia sudah bisa menebak, orang yang sedang menggodanya ini adalah namja pelacur.

Bukanya tersinggung atau takut namja itu malah berdecak dan kembali menampilkan senyum menggoda, " Aku selalu bernasip sial. Aku baru saja mulai untuk malam ini dan kau menyudahinya!" ia pura-pura cemberut. "Tapi tak apa, petugas…bawa aku denganmu. Tangkap aku!" namja itu menggoda lagi.

"Bagaimana itu bisa membantu? Sedangkan kau sudah berada di neraka" ucap chanyeol pedas

"Mungkin… tapi aku tau jalan ke surga" namja itu tersenyum sambil menjilat bibirnya sensual, "tepat di ujung jalan ini, flower hotel" tambahnya dengan kerlingan di mata "ada surga di setiap kamarnya" tambahnya dengan kikikan menggoda.

Chanyeol sedikit tertarik setelah mendengar nama hotel itu, bukan maksud dia tertarik untuk tidur disana, tapi karena sebuah kasus yang sedang ia tangani berhubungan dengan hotel tesebut.

"Flower hotel dekat dari sini?" Tanya chanyeol memastikan

Namja itu tersenyum lagi " Resepsionisnya adalah teman, dia tak akan meminta bayaran". Chanyeol berfikir sejenak

"Masuklah" dan namja itu pun masuk kedalam mobil chanyeol

"Kalian semua sama saja" gumam namja itu pelan, tapi bisa di dengar chanyeol

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja di flower hotel?" Tanya chanyeol.

" Tujuh tahun" jawabnya.

" Apa kau mengenal orang yang bernama Daehyun? Jung Daehyun, ia dulu resepsionis di flower hotel" tidak langsung menjawab namja itu malah bertanya "Wae?"

"aku sedang mencarinya. Tapi, tampaknya tidak ada yang tau dimana dia"

"Semua orang tau dia sekarat di Daejeon. AIDS buruk untuk bisnis, jadi sang manager menyingkirkannya"

Diam sesaat chanyeol akhirnya tahu lokasi orang yang di carinya.

"Terimakasih" dan chanyeol membungkuk kearah namja itu bermaksud menyentuh handel pintu mobil, membukanya untuk namja itu agar keluar dari mobilnya. Namja itu sempat terkejut " itu saja?"

"itu saja" jawab chanyeol enteng.

"Jangan usir aku, aku sungguh bisa membantumu" namja itu merajuk.

"aku akan mencarimu jika membutuhkanmu, sekarang pergilah" Lalu namja itu keluar dari mobil chanyeol, dan berjalan pergi.

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan mengemudikannya pelan menjajari langkah namja tadi.

Namja itu tersenyum dan menghampiri mobil chanyeol, menopang daguya diatas tangan yang menyender di jendela mobil, "Sudah merindukan aku?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring, "Siapa namamu?"

"Baekhee" jawabnya.

"Selamat malam Baekhee" Dan kini chanyeol benar benar pergi dari empat itu, meningalkan namja malam yang kesepian.

Tbc

Gimana menurut kalian? lanjut? Review Guys!? :)


End file.
